Swords and Scabbards
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot. Will and his son have the talk.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

M-rated for humor (however lame) and innuendo. From a challenge by willabeth0906 where Will and his son have to have "the talk". Enjoy. It takes place about 4 years after the 10 years later scene.

* * *

"Stupid girls," the teen muttered as he kicked a stone. 

Liam had decided to visit his father at work after school today. He had a question that he wanted answered and he knew that only his father would be the proper one to ask.

It involved these weird things that had been happening to him. His voice was getting deeper and he grew five inches this year alone. He was thirteen now and a lot of the girls were saying nice things to him.

Hopefully his father knew how to keep them away.

**

* * *

**The door to the shop opened and Will looked up to see his son enter. "Good afternoon Liam," he said before going back to his hammering. 

"Afternoon Da," the boy said shutting the door behind him. The boy walked over and gave his father a hug before going to sit in a nearby chair.

"How was school today? Learn something new?"

"We learned a little of the multiplication tables," the boy said with a frown.

Will grinned in fond remembrance of those days."I take it you didn't enjoy that lesson."

"I'd rather learn about pirates and sailing than how two times two is four," the boy said clearly displeased.

Will laughed before shaking his head and continuing work. "Those are lessons you'll only get at home son."

Liam knew that this was a good time to ask. "Father, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure son, you can ask me anything you want."

Liam licked his lips and looked out the window before continuing. "How do you get a girl to stay away from you?"

Will stopped hammering and looked up. Confusion was written all over his face. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because they're diseased."

Will let out a loud laugh and shook his head before walking over to him. "Son, you're not getting rid of any girls any time soon. You're getting older, getting more mature."

"Did the girls used to bother you when you were my age?"

Will seemed to think about it before letting out a slight smirk. "Yes...quite a few actually. Those were good days."

Will was lost in his thoughts of the past for a few minutes before Liam snapped his fingers a few times getting him out of it.

"The point is, is that no one can stay a kid forever. Everyone has to grow up sometime."

"Except for Jack, right?"

"Right. He can be however old he wants and still think its fun to knock you into the water when you're walking on the beach after a long conversation about _his_ maturity level."

After a few minutes of silence settled in, Will went back to the sword he was making.

"Da?"

"Yes son?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Will's hammer slipped and he bent over to pick it up.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't you have already had this conversation with your mother?"

"Oh I did when I was eight but now since you're home I'd like to get your side of it. The man's side."

This was a day Will had been dreading ever since he came home and found himself with a nine year old son.

"You see son," Will said putting the hammer down. "When a man and a woman love each other very much they decide that they want to spend their lives together."

Will sighed and tried to think of the best words.

"And when they are together they decide that they want to bring a child into the world. Well they...they..."

Will looked around trying to find some sort of visual aid. "Aha."

He ran over and got his sword and scabbard.

"Let's say this is a woman," he said holding up the scabbard.

"And that's the man?" Liam asked pointing to the sword.

"Exactly. Both...fit inside the other. But only do that when they're really, really in love. Understand son; really, really in love."

"I understand Da."

"Good. Then, after nine months hopefully a new child is brought into the world."

"Does that happen every time the man puts his sword into the woman's scabbard?"

"No, not all the time. But sometimes. You've just got to be careful son. And..."

"And really, really love the person," Liam said rolling his eyes.

Then he got a little confused.

"What part of the man is the sword?"

"I think you know."

Liam looked down thinking before his head shot back up again. "Oh, right," the boy said blushing.

It was all coming together now.

"Eww. And women don't have...," he said with a shudder.

Will shook his head and Liam tried not to look at him. "Believe me son. It's a beautiful act. It must be done with caution because you don't just want to give that away to just anyone."

"But Jack..."

"Jack is a grown man who understands all, or at least most, of the cautions. I think. He only wants freedom and no one can stand in his way. Now, I believe your mother had a few chores she wanted you to do when you got home, right?"

"Yeah, I'd better go."

Liam was halfway to the door before turning back again.

"Da?"

"Yes Liam?" Will asked looking up.

"Thanks for the talk."

Will smiled. "Any time son. Just give me a bit of warning before hand."

"No, I liked your sword and scabbard analogy. Mum used a loaf of bread and an oven to describe the other part."

Liam walked out the door and Will let out a huge sigh of relief.

**

* * *

**That night, after dinner and after their son had gone to bed, Will and Elizabeth sat in front of a nice fire. 

"Will, did Liam come to visit you this afternoon because he was late coming home from school?" she asked.

"Yes, he stopped by and we had a nice father and son talk."

"About what?"

"Um, those parts of growing up that a father and son talk about."

"Oh," Elizabeth said with an evil smirk.

"What?" Will asked with red cheeks.

"Nothing," she said kissing him on the cheek.

There was a moment of silence broken by Will.

"I likened it to a sword and scabbard," he said with a grin.

Elizabeth snorted and Will laughed as well.

"Only you would think up an analogy like that. It is true though, the two do fit inside the other," she said.

"How about if we go work on that dynamic right now?" Will asked cocking an eyebrow.

Elizabeth cocked one as well and smirked. "Very well then. Let's go into the bedroom and you can show me your sword up close."

Will pulled her to her feet and they went into the bedroom.

* * *

Hopefully it wasn't that lame. I hope I brightened up your day too. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
